


Любовь во время зимы

by anosmaleh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Songfic, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anosmaleh/pseuds/anosmaleh
Summary: — От нас ничего не останется, Старк.— Может быть, только мы.[au, где соулмейты чувствуют боль друг друга, в том числе и душевную]
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	Любовь во время зимы

**Author's Note:**

> Немного измененны события Рагнарёка, сильно — следующий фильмов.
> 
> Песня: Мельница — Любовь во время зимы

Тони Старк никогда не верил, что сможет прожить счастливую жизнь со своей истинной любовью. Тот, кто чувствовал такую сильную боль, просто не мог в какой-то момент обрести покой и быть с ним в радости. С шестнадцати лет Тони чувствовал чужую боль, порой путая её со своей собственной или переставая замечать и ту, и другую. Он ощущал её всеми клетками своего тела, неприятную, свербящую — говорили, что такая боль от душевных ран. Но что могло происходить с его соулмейтом вот уже больше двадцати лет, вызывающее такие ужасные чувства? Тони молился всем богам, чтобы тот нашёл уже себе психотерапевта или пришёл и рассказал, что не так. Но даже через столько лет ничего не менялось.

Чем популярнее он становился, тем больше девушек и парней пытались доказать, что именно они его соулмейты. Но в ни в одном человеке не было такой неправильной и отягощающей боли. Тони рассказывал об этом очень немногим, сейчас лишь Роуди и Пеппер сочувственно похлопывали по плечу, когда он с силой сжимал виски, силясь остаться в сознании, а не провалиться в устрашающую черноту.

Но самым худшим периодом стало время первого сражения Мстителей. Его голова, а иногда и тело, будто разрывались. Лишь в момент, когда он предложил Локи выпить и поболтал с ним минуту, боль чуть утихла, ушла внутрь головы. А потом с новой силой ударила по каждому атому. После незапланированного вылета в космос и падения на землю он выжил только лишь потому, что организм не выдержал такого количества ощущений и, видимо, отключил их вовсе.

Через некоторое время, держась за голову, Старк понял по рассказу Беннера, что тогда его боль усилилась в тот момент, как Халк бил Локи о пол. Эта информация не могла дать стопроцентный ответ, но всё же не радовала.

Когда Тор вернулся и сказал, что брата приговорили к пожизненному заключению, Старк выдавливал довольную улыбку и важно кивал головой, закидываясь обезболивающими. Голова прекратила болеть сутки назад, но вот кровь снова стучала в висках с утроенной силой. Тор говорит, что сначала Локи был спокоен, а потом недоволен. Тони не удивляется, тот явно ждал и не получил — смерти. И он честно не знает, пожалеть бога или послать.

Тони не знал почему в один из дней уже привычная, словно фоновая, ноющая боль где-то в затылке, сменилась резкой, вспыхивающей волнами — а дело в том, что тогда умерла Фригга.

Когда Тор в очередной раз гостит у них и сообщает, что Локи погиб у него на руках, Тони еле сдерживает ухмылку: противно-ползучая по вискам боль периодически давала о себе знать. А мёртвые не страдают от душевных ран.

Он не знает, почему не сообщил Тору, не знает, почему ничего не сказал друзьям. И, наконец, не знает, почему ни разу не пытался хотя бы связаться с Локи. Может, его пугает, вдруг ледяная сущность (Тор успел рассказать) вообще не способна любить. Но почему тогда способна так страдать? А чувствует ли Локи его боль, его, простого человека, чей болевой порог явно ниже божественного. Да и вообще прорываются ли хоть какие-то чувства сквозь его собственную боль? У Тони было слишком много вопросов, чтобы кидаться напролом.

Старк никогда бы не подумал, что тот, кто подделал смерть и прячется от всех, в том числе от братца-бога, несмотря на вопросы, решится кинуться туда, куда не смог он. Локи просто появился в его мастерской, минуя все двери и обойдя искусственный интеллект. Он стал взрослее и сильнее — это было видно невооружённым глазом (а ещё тип боли в висках давно изменился).

— Ты ведь знаешь, Тони Старк.

Да, они оба прекрасно знают, особенно сейчас, стоя друг перед другом с чистым разумом. Только Локи устал, а Тони не уверен, нужно ли это. Странно — чувствовать привязанность к врагу, что чуть не убил тебя, к существу, которого не знаешь. В помещении становится градусов на десять холоднее.

— А ты чувствуешь хоть что-то, ледышка? — Локи делает два шага к нему и смотрит прямо в глаза.

— А если думаешь, что там, под сердцем — лёд, то скажи, почему так больно жжёт?

Тони думает, что он выглядит пугающе. Думает, что вспыхнувшая было боль чувствуется слабее, а это является ещё одним доказательством их связи. Думает, что лёд, окружающий Локи — это застывшая вода, вода, которая может быть кипящей, может заполнить весь их божественный небосвод. Он слишком много думает, когда надо бы ответить.

— Разберись с этим, — Тони неопределенно машет рукой вокруг Локи, стараясь держать дыхание ровнее, — И возвращайся сюда.

Локи делает шаг назад и ядовито улыбается, боль в висках снова усиливается.

— У тебя всё получится, Локи, дай моей голове отдохнуть хоть немного.

Он не отвечает, он выходит через двери не останавливаясь и без ключа, словно так и надо, словно Старк не провёл дни и ночи, придумывая надёжные замки. А потом Тони слышит вскрик Пеппер и стучащие по полу каблуки. Локи снова рушит жизни, но хорошо, что он делает это без огромных армий и пафосных речей. Тут уж Старк как-нибудь справится, даже если придется самому поиграть в хитрости.

Локи меряет шагами свою комнату, почти врезаясь в стены — не смотрит, куда идёт. Ему не хочется «разбираться со всем этим», уже разобрался. Асгард процветает, Тор довольный живёт на земле с друзьями, его имя не вызывает на лицах страх или отвращение — разве это всё не хорошо?

Нет, не хорошо, потому что это не он, в который раз за жизнь не он. Не его внешность, не его характер, не его цели. И судьба, наверное, тоже. Локи думает — это жестоко, после всего пережитого, заставлять его любить. Он не может не любить, он чувствует ярко, остро. Старк привлёк его, каким-то чудом успел за три коротких разговора. И сделал хуже, теперь не отвертишься, теперь придётся «разбираться».

Локи снова приходит в мастерскую, проверив, нет ли там Пеппер, в прошлый раз он почему-то взбесился и специально показался ей, не слишком заботясь о том, рассказал ли Старк друзьям о их связи. О связи, которой не было, которую не увидеть, но которая всё же существует — он уверен. А Локи любит вещи, в которых может быть твердо уверенным, за них хорошо держаться, ныряя в мир магии и иллюзий. Старк явно был удивлён его приходом, неужели ждал, что тот и вправду разберётся со всем за пару дней и вернётся.

— Я не могу ждать, когда всё образуется, Старк, — не подходит близко, готов уйти и не возвращаться никогда, если он прогонит, — Мой род не должен так чувствовать, это моё личное проклятье. Ты разделил со мной его.

— Твоя настоящая сущность, да? И что тебе нужно?

— Чувство.

Для Тони это не сложно, никогда не было. Сейчас же, когда боль отступает, когда соулмейтская связь подпитывается, и вовсе легко, хорошо. Он сам сокращает расстояние и целует сам. В этом, на самом-то деле, нет ничего особенного, лишь чуть сокровеннее, чем прочие романтические и сексуальные встречи, как для Тони, так и для Локи. Только бог впервые чувствует собственную боль через чужую: он отдаёт её Старку, он же забирает обратно, и если это не самая дикая реакция на связь, то Локи бы послушал лучшую историю.

Тони чувствует холод где-то под кожей и ещё глубже — в самих костях. Мозг почти содрогается от ледяных импульсов, но он не перестаёт целовать. Локи умеет делать это хорошо, было бы даже слишком, но он кусает губы от собственной боли, руша идеальность.

Хочется засмеяться, неужели вся его жизнь построена на боли.

— Что за чертовщина происходит с твоим телом? — отрывается от чужих губ Старк, тяжело вдыхая воздух без льдинок и наблюдает, как руки Локи становятся синимм, начиная от пальцев.

— Ледяные великаны, даже находя пару, используют связь только для потомства. Мой мозг перестроен и организм не согласен, холод тоже, — он проводит ледяным пальцем по нижней губе Тони, — Зима приходит за теплом. За моим теплом, которого катастрофически не хватает.

— Я с тобой поделюсь, — Тони прижимает его ближе к себе, игнорируя холод так же хорошо, как за всю жизнь научился игнорировать боль, — Достаточно горяч для тебя?

Локи рычит (это немного сносит крышу) и забирает. Забирает себе всё, до чего сейчас может дотянуться. Тони думает, что они могут взорваться. И это не какая-то дурацкая метафора, как в романтических фильмах — буквально могут. Зима не может забрать их, но не собирается сдаваться, окрашивает кожу Локи причудливыми синими узорами, оставляет осязаемые льдинки висеть в воздухе; в то время как Локи забирает тепло, впитывает его в себя, превращаясь в жуткую смесь льда и пламени. Тони слышал о глазах, горящих льдом, но теперь он видит это, и не только глаза. В синих горячих пальцах — снежный ком, что через секунду летит куда-то вверх (Локи надеется, что какая-то техника Старка работает сейчас и разберётся с этим), а после другой — в окно, и ещё парочка, они сбиваются со счёта. Тони не помнит, когда последний раз целовался так долго. Просто поцелуи в губы, шею, за ухом, но не больше. Они были обжигающими. А ещё он рад, что никто всё-таки не взорвался. Локи отстраняется и выглядит так, словно вот-вот упадёт, но не остаётся ни на минуту, тратя последние силы на призыв моста прямо на балкон Старка, мысленно молясь матери, чтобы Тора не было в городе и он не увидел.

Локи снова закрывается в своей комнате, восстанавливаясь после такой встряски. Зима всегда забирает тепло. Только раньше он этого не чувствовал, потому что тепла было слишком мало, чтобы его учуяли, нашли и отняли. Локи расправляет плечи и расставляет все мысли в голове по порядку, он верит, что солнце всегда сильнее. Как бы не было холодно, он перетерпит обмороженные пальцы, чтобы растопить лёд, победить. Им невпервой.

Пеппер качает головой и просит рассказать кому-нибудь ещё, кому-нибудь, кто разбирает во всех этих делах пришельцев, но Старк как всегда заверяет, что всё будет хорошо. Локи старается избегать встреч с ней, но не жалеет, что тогда показался, вряд ли бы человеку было легко скрывать от неё что-то. Когда-нибудь они подружатся, но прежде он подружится со льдом.

Он стал приходить почти каждый день, Тони оборудовал площадку так, чтобы никто не смог увидеть радужный мост. Локи почти гордо улыбается, каждый раз, как вспоминает этот факт. Иногда они жарко целуются, когда Локи приходит с этой хитрой и самодовольной улыбкой, которую Тони просто не может вытерпеть. В некоторые дни они сидят на диване и смотрят какую-то ерунду, пока Тони дремлет, диван, кстати, Локи поносит нелестными эпитетами, но пересаживаться отказывается. Иногда Тони просто рассказывает о своих разработках и готовых изобретениях, пока Локи с вымученным от усталости лицом пьёт какой-нибудь алкоголь из его коллекции. Ему приходится показывать себя как праздного старца, в несколько часов переделывая всю работу. Старк долго смеялся и говорил, что он пророк, понимающий даже богов, когда Локи с неохотой признал, что в первые дни установил себе памятник. Да, он хотел этого и, быть может, сейчас бы уже не сделал такого, но убирать его не собирался. Он никогда не жалеет о своих поступках, только учится, сожаления — шаг к новой бездне.

Несколько раз, возвращаясь в Асгард и засыпая в покоях Одина, Локи проваливался в тревожные сны, больше похожие на предостережения норн. Тони в те ночи просыпался с болью в висках. Хотя они пока не очень много говорили на серьёзные темы, он спросил, почему боль усилилась, хотя день прошёл спокойно. И Локи рассказал о снах на грани с явью, что наполнены тёмными коридорами, в которых любой свет уходит под землю; бурями и снегами, заметающими всех и всё вокруг, о голосах, нашептывающих в будущее только несчастья.

— Значит, твои тётушки-судьбы не хотят, чтобы мы объединялись?

— Я всё ещё здесь и мне плевать на них, как и всегда было. Пусть разбивают мою тишину, — и шёпотом, словно заклинание, добавил, — Всё равно никаким неверным снам не замести нам дороги своими ветрами.

Тони не уверен ни в чём, что происходило в этот месяц. Его одолевали мысли о настоящем и будущем, сомнения в возможности выжить, обычные людские проблемы. Кто-то приходил и просил помощи, кто-то пытался заставить его что-то сделать и сказать, потому что так нужно, да и сам себя он отлично донимал и делами, и заботами. Только в ночь, словно под невидимым крылом кого-то защищающего их, появлялся Локи, с каждым разом всё больше и больше увлекая за собой.

В один из вечеров Локи буквально врывается. Он всё делает поспешно, рывками, забирает и забирает. Тони немного обеспокоен его почти болезненным блеском в глазах, но бог не даёт ничего спросить. Только целует, забираясь пальцами под футболку, то ли от чувств, то ли грея руки. Вдруг Тони чувствует вспышку ноющей боли в виске и от неожиданности отстраняется. Локи понимает, почти шепчет «прости», но вместо этого притягивает и обнимает. Они никогда так не делали. Тони думает — это тепло. И это ново: обычно с ним холодно, больно, тихо спокойно, горячо, а здесь же совершенно не так. У Локи длинные руки, в которые можно практически завернуться, и тяжёлая голова, не держащаяся уже прямо. Разрывая объятия, Тони меняет их местами, укладывая его на своё место на диване. Локи неожиданно улыбается и абсолютно нежным жестом протягивает ладонь к его лицу, медленно гладя щёку, и в глазах сожаление.

— От нас ничего не останется, Старк.

— Может быть, только мы.

Это разрешение, это согласие — я отдаю тебе свою жизнь и забираю твою. Локи знает, что в следующий раз вернётся с победой или поражением, но всё сделает, чтобы спасти его. Тони знает, что примет его в любом случае, даже не осознавая, что грядёт.

Они остаются вместе на всю ночь, и пусть высокие обещания остались в закатном часу, секс был им не менее нужен. Тони чувствовал полёт — не только из-за яркости ощущений, но и понимая, что Локи улетит, словно дикая птица, и неизвестно, когда вернётся. Пока же они горели, уничтожая лёд. Между ними билось крылатое пламя, как любовь во время зимы.

Тор улетел, из Асгарда нет вестей, Тони кажется, что кипит даже гранит, весь мир объят пламенем и горит, горит…

— Всё какое-то напряжённое, не замечаете, мистер Старк? — он замирает на минуту, обдумывая слова паучка. Напряжённое, да, наверное, такое слово лучше подойдёт, а пожар — это его личное.

Локи падает. Дурацкий радужный мост снова подвёл. Вертится ось миров, за нее сложно ухватиться, всё вокруг чужое, а он снова падает. Закрывает глаза и просит только об одном: упасть уже, ещё одного спуска в бездну он не переживет. Чудо ли, дар ли, но он приземляется. Теперь одна цель: вернуться, только бы не слишком поздно.

Тони целыми днями прокручивает в голове фразу, что Локи сказал почти в самом конце: «Встретимся после Рагнарёка». Ему это не нравится. Он рочитал мифы, книги, влез в информационные базы, но ничего адекватного и понятного не нашёл — все эти сказки были далеки от реальности. Ещё и боль. Её не было, и это пугало.

— У него дела во дворце, там ему ничего не угрожает, — Тони благодарно улыбается Пеппер, хотя понимает: если Тор с ним (а он точно отправился туда на днях), всё совсем иначе.

Через сутки виски вспыхивают болью, что не унимается, с каждой минутой сильнее давит. Тони почему-то думает, что это обида на Тора. Однако через короткий промежуток времени боль прошла через всё тело, появилась слабость. Утешало лишь неизменное правило: чувствуешь боль — жив.

Вернувшись в Асгард как раз к разгару битвы, Локи улыбается, чувствует себя впервые за долгое время более живым и здоровым и надеется, что не получит ранений, ведь лечить их некогда, а Старку достаточно боли.

Тор думает, что Локи слишком быстро согласился вернуться в Мидгард, будто мог положиться на кого-то и там. На самом деле, Тор надеется на это, ведь после встречи с кораблем Таноса (слава богам, самого Титана там не было) его брат полностью истощён и нуждается хотя бы в присмотре.

Тор решает обратиться к Тони как к одному из близких друзей, но все же он ошарашен его доверию. Локи опирается на его плечо, с трудом стоя на ногах, когда они выходят на очищенную до них Старком площадку, и, видя реакцию друга, Тор начинает догадываться, что не посвящён в ещё одну тайну брата. Локи буквально падает в руки Тони, не говоря ничего и не желая сейчас объясняться с Тором.

— Нашего дома больше нет, и мы пришли просить защиты, Тони, но, видимо, ты и сам хотел бы её предложить?

— Тебе не идёт этот саркастический тон, здоровяк, — ворчит Старк, но его голос заметно меняется при обращении к Локи, — Что, мы рассекретились и я могу просто утащить тебя к себе? — он понижает голос сильнее, — Забирать твою боль?

— Что ж остаётся делать нам?

— Ты прав, снежинка. Эй, дружище! Расскажи вкратце своим о наших манерах, поводи по магазинам, я пришлю к тебе кого-нибудь помочь, а там разберемся, — Тор кивает, это важно.

— Рагнарёк — не конец, Тони. Он идёт, — Локи облизывает пересохшие губы, всё-таки он очень истощён, — Ничего не останется, и мы должны…

— Потом, нам остались мы, помнишь? — Локи кивает, закрывает глаза и, чувствуя, как тяжело Старку, старается идти сам.

Тони пытается отшутиться, какой титан, какая битва, они только-только все выяснили и успокоились. Тор пожимает плечами, но видно — его энтузиазма не поддерживает. Локи вбирает в лёгкие побольше воздуха, мысленно отсчитывая цифры от двадцати до единицы, пытаясь успокоиться, и медленно проговаривает: «Я знаю, я был внизу, у него». Стив, вызванный по такому случаю, тяжело опирается руками на стол, пытаясь сообразить, как лучше действовать, он даже не акцентирует внимание на Локи, ещё недавно враге. Быстрым совещанием они решают звонить Фьюри и собирать всех, Локи согласно кивает, с серьёзным и собранным видом интересуется про ведьму, замечая, что она сильна. Старк не чувствует боли, но, как показывает практика, это может быть просто последствием близкого присутствия соулмейта. Что творилось в голове у обоих богов сказать сейчас было нельзя, но серость лиц как-то не радовала.

Никто не планировал сражаться, никому не хотелось воевать с какими-то инопланетянами, от которых бежали даже асгардцы.

— Нам нужно выйти в космос и напасть первыми. Кроме внезапности, появится шанс, что Мидгард не пострадает, — Локи чувствовал на себе недоверчивые и подозрительные взгляды, но это было не ново.

— Это практически игра вслепую, — Фьюри явно не нравится начало плана.

— А мы всё время будем играть вслепую. По сравнению с Таносом, имеющим камни бесконечности, мы — надоедливые комары.

— Комары неплохо умеют пить кровь, — негромко вставляет Наташа.

— Именно. Главное знать, куда кусать, — Локи улыбается ей, и в его глазах проскальзывает капля безумия.

Тони очень не нравилось так легко брошенное ими слово «вслепую», но Локи, целуя его плечи, шепчет, что теперь делать нужно только так. И вслепую же вновь перелистывать пергаменты доступных знаний и тайн, ведь никто не знает, что именно из древних то ли предсказаний, то ли проклятий сбудется.

Целуя длинные божеские пальцы, Тони обжигает губы льдом, что так и не исчез полностью. Зима отступала, но неохотно, медленно, напоследок бросая в них всю свою мощь. Это уже не просто мороз, это магия, лёд, раскалённый докрасна. Локи чувствует его боль и извиняется самыми нежными поцелуями, стараясь воздержаться от касаний холодными пальцами.

— Знаешь, с тобой мне не так страшна эта война, — Тони шепчет, он боится, что слишком громко, слишком рано. Но Локи улыбается, он давно знает, он не боится признавать свои чувства.

— Любовь страшнее, чем война.

Такие слова не должны говориться сквозь улыбку, не должны говориться перед важнейшей битвой, не должны значить чистое признание — они звучат пугающе. Но Локи говорит их, ни на секунду не задумываясь и не задерживая слоги меж зубов. Он не лжёт — это осознание и открыло путь Старку, так же, как тогда и Тору.

Их чувства во время холодной зимы, в то время, когда все точат свои клинки и готовят корабли, многим кажутся ещё более страшными и неправильными. Как будто им здесь не место, как будто боль, что они делили, передаётся теперь другим. Только вот это их собственная боль, личная, холодная, живая, вытягивающая и толкающая вперёд, она сокрыта от прочих, она поможет отгородить прочих от горя другого сорта — мёртвого. Локи уверен, он любит быть уверенным, а Тони уверен в нём.

Любовь страшнее, чем война. Об этом сейчас думают многие. Они видели войну не раз, они видели бои и смерти, и хаос, что проносился за кровопролитием. Но не все видели силу, сносящую стены, стремление, пробивающее сознания, ярость, что сносила льды.

Страшнее. Любовь разит верней, чем сталь. Не ослепляет, а наводит точный удар, потому что только ради, только за нее и сражаются, потому что без нее не имело бы смысла продолжать. И это пугает, страх сковывает, стоит лишь попытаться представить, что всё зависит только от одной красной нити.

Или синей. Старк думает, что их нить должна быть синяя. Локи не думает — с рыком разносит часть корабля, потому что никто не смеет пытаться заковать его льды, ранить его любовь.

Видя, как Старк за мгновение вскакивает с земли, чтобы откинуть летящий в спину Локи кривой меч, Тор сожалеет о потерянных друзьях и думает, что ему не помешала бы такая защита в бою.

Любовь разит вернее, потому что сам бежишь навстречу всем ветрам, всем стрелам, летящим в сердце. Лёд трескается под ними, но это не останавливает, а только злит, только придаёт сил снова и снова кидаться вперёд ради одной цели — победить.

Тони понимает, что как бы льдинист не был бьющий в лицо ветер, он будет бежать вперёд. Пускай метель раздирает их вечность, назад он ничего не вернул бы ни за что. Пусть будет боль и вечный бой вдали от дома, на территории врага, да, он не атмосферный, не земной, полный страха и чужих существ, но они не одни. Тони думает, что выйдет живым и из этой передряги и в этот раз надеется, что Локи все же умеет читать мысли, ведь в голове он уже не первый раз повторяет: «Победим. Но обязательно с тобой».

Локи не видит, как Мстители хватаются за руки. Не видит, как Валькирия с громким смехом и криком зовёт всех, кто рядом защитить тех в важный момент. Он чувствует боль в правом предплечье и понимает, что сейчас должен защищать. Как-то он сказал брату: «Поверь в мой гнев». Он сказал бы это сейчас любому. Он питается собственной яростью, чтобы сдерживать врагов, и она не питается им самим, потому что он чувствует, как рядом с такими же гневом и силой стоят существа, готовые защищать.

Локи думает, что это то, чего не хватало ему в жизни — защищать кого-то родного.

Локи не видит, как Тони щёлкает пальцами, уничтожая вражескую армию, потому что моментом ранее его кинжал наконец-то пронзает голову Таноса. Он не видит, как Стив впервые за долгое время обнимает Тони, крича получилось, но успевает повернуться к тому моменту, как Тор наваливается с объятиями на него. Им удалось избежать смертей, удалось победить общую зиму, и, находя между десятками глаз эти важные карие, Локи читает в них, что свою зиму они тоже победят.

Любовь страшнее, чем война.

Война забирает, выбирает, оставляет, ты можешь избежать, выиграть или проиграть. Любовь всегда забирает, она всегда проигравшая и выигравшая, почувствуй её — и ты не сможешь уйти. Страшнее, потому что сильнее, выше, масштабнее. Войны идут каждое столетие, заканчиваются и начинаются. Любовь началась миллионы лет назад и ей нет конца.

Они теперь тоже в ней. Они думали, что разрушение льда лишит всего, коме них, но это не так. Осталось многое. Между ними вместо ледяных пустынь бушующее, крылатое и вечное, как птица-феникс, пламя. И любовь во время зимы.

— Что теперь? — Тони непроизвольно ёжится. Поле боя не выглядит как что-то несущее радость, даже если вы одержали победу.

— Ничего этого не останется, — Локи улыбается, действительно искренне улыбается, — Останемся, в лучшем случае, мы, — он прижимается своим любом ко лбу Тони и переходит на шёпотом, — Хорошо, что пляшет уже не страшное пламя.

Тони просто целует. Делает так, как он думал, никогда не будет делать: уставший, только снявший костюм, среди товарищей, только что закончивших битву вместе с ним, спонтанно, искренне целует. Кто-то прокашливается сзади, кажется, Клинт предлагает снять комнату. Локи прерывает поцелуй, откидывая голову назад, и смеётся. В его волосах играют лучи восходящего солнца.

Хорошо, что уже не страшное пламя пляшет, как любовь во время зимы.


End file.
